Many types of products are sold in relatively small packages, such as for example potatoes which are commonly sold in bags of five or ten pounds, and ice which is commonly sold in ten pound bags. Handling and shipping products in packages of such a small size increases costs and so it is common to place a number of small packages of product into a larger bag weighing between forty and sixty pounds. This procedure is known as "baling" and the bag is known as a "bale bag".
Baling is often done manually. A hoop is used to suspend an open bale bag and packages of product are dropped one at a time into the bale bag. When full, the bag is tied shut. Manual baling does reduce handling during shipping but it is a labour intensive practice.
An alternative to manual baling is to use an automatic baling machine or baler. In one such baler, packages are dropped into a chute which is closed at the bottom by trap doors to hold a selected number of packages in the chute. When the chute is full, the doors are opened to permit the packages to drop into a bale bag suspended below the chute. The full bale bag is taken from beneath the chute by a conveyor and closed by an automatic tying machine. Commonly this type of baling machine provides a dramatic increase in speed and a significant saving in labour over manual baling. One drawback however is that when the packages drop into the bale bag, the bottom package can be damaged because of the impact when the package meets supporting structure under the bale bag. This problem is most significant when baling perishables which bruise relatively easily.
The problem of product damage has been addressed in part by machines which are equipped with one or more pairs of fingers arranged to slow the package as it falls into the bale bag. This is a compromise solution because the fingers limit operating speed and affect the type and strength of bale bag needed in the machine.
One other drawback which is common to many baling machines is that they are very specialized. Normally a baling machine is designed for a particular bag size and type of product. As a result a packaging plant may require different baling machines for each size of package and type of product being baled.
One object of this invention is to provide an automatic baling machine which minimizes damage to product.
A further object is to provide a baling machine which will accept a range of products and packages to provide increased flexibility in baling operations.